


Eterno Ritorno

by BloodyIria



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Una birra.<br/>Una birra va sempre bene per sciogliere i nervi.<br/>Non è Barnaby Brooks Jr., amante del vino rosé.<br/>È un chicchessia senza nome che ha bisogno di risposte.<br/>Cerco informazioni."<br/>One shot incentrata su Barnaby e su ciò che è stato disposto a fare sin da ragazzo per dare la caccia a Ouroboros.<br/>Buona lettura!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eterno Ritorno

**AVVISO**  
In buona parte di questa fanfiction sono presenti accenni non tanto velati di _dub-con_ e _non-con_ , quindi se i temi dovessero disturbare, vi invito ad abbandonare la storia, ringraziando comunque di cuore per l’interesse dimostrato nell’aprire questa one-shot.  
Se vi andasse di continuare, invece, vi auguro una buona lettura. ❤  
  
_Iria_

 

**Eterno Ritorno**

  
  
“Ci somigliamo, una somiglianza scomoda, ma _quello_ non sono io”.  
Barnaby è perfettamente consapevole di star sbagliando, però ha iniziato a sedici anni a cadere in quell’ _errore_ e da allora ha deciso che avrebbe imparato a stare al _gioco_.  
 _Do ut des_.  
E spesso per un’informazione vale la pena _darsi_.  
 _Sa come mascherarsi, come cancellare via l’eroe dal suo viso._  
Inizia col mettere da parte gli occhiali e il suo sguardo è già più incavato e cupo (il trucco è utile a rendere un po’ più violacee le ombre nascoste con arrogante vanità). Lascia che i suoi capelli ricadano disordinati e _sporchi_ attorno al volto e Barnaby Brooks Jr. diventa solo un’ _ombra_.  
La perfezione è lontana.  
Il sorriso gentile da copertina scompare.  
Gli abiti costosi restano nell’armadio.

I bassifondi di _Bronze Stage_ sono freddi e silenziosi.  
C’è odore di erba e di urina fra quelle stradine piccole e buie: le sole luci provengono dalle insegne dei locali malfamati, le sole voci sono le imprecazioni degli ubriachi.  
Disgustato, poggia il palmo della mano sulla porta sudicia di uno di quei bar e senza una parola si fa strada nell’atmosfera calda di nicotina, alcol e _putridume umano_ del luogo fiocamente illuminato.  
_Una birra._  
Una birra va sempre bene per sciogliere i nervi.  
Non è Barnaby Brooks Jr., amante del vino rosé.  
È un chicchessia senza nome che ha bisogno di risposte.  
_Cerco informazioni_.  
Allunga il foglio con l’ouroboro stilizzato, mostro nero e orribile sulla carta stropicciata, stretta troppo a lungo in pugno.  
Conosce gli uomini seduti al bancone. Li ha individuati fra gli archivi della polizia, li ha tenuti d’occhio, ha imparato le loro abitudini, è riuscito a incontrarli.  
“L’Eterno ritorno. L’uno e il tutto. L’inizio dopo la fine. La ciclicità della natura”.  
Barnaby sorride con vaga sensualità, fingendo divertimento a quelle stupide parole, quelle definizioni che da anni gli ballano davanti agli occhi quando non è abbastanza stanco per dormire.  
_Credevo che sapeste dirmi_ altro _._  
Certo che possono dirgli altro, ma le condizioni, _be’..._  
_Do ut des._  
Spera che gli chiedano del denaro per finanziare lo spaccio di droga (da eroe, avrebbe fatto in modo che si scoprissero quei movimenti).  
Purtroppo, però, è una di quelle _altre_ volte.  
_Darsi_.  
Non qui.  
Un motel, una stanzetta sporca e imbevuta dal dolciastro odore di carne bruciata.  
_Qua c’è stato un omicidio._  
È solo un pensiero, non pronuncia davvero quelle parole.  
C’è lo stesso odore delle macerie di casa.  
Cadaveri carbonizzati.  
Vorrebbe vomitare. 

La prima volta che Barnaby ha intrattenuto quello _scambio del tutto equo_ (testuali parole del rispettabile signore di mezza età che l’ha messo a novanta in un vicolo cieco) non è andata tanto bene.  
Sculacciandolo, il buon uomo gli ha chiesto cortesemente di stare zitto, e quando glie l’ha sbattuto dentro con un verso di animalesca soddisfazione, Brooks non ha saputo controllarsi.  
Ha attivato il suo potere ed è stato un casino.  
_Un vero macello_.  
L’uomo non ha avuto neanche il tempo d’urlare, quando Barnaby, spaventato, l’ha scaraventato via con un calcio.  
Ha sentito le costole della _bestia_ rompersi all’impatto, la sgradevole sensazione di calpestare merda quando gli ha ridotto il fegato, lo stomaco e l’intestino a gelatina.  
L’ha visto accasciarsi, vomitare grumi di sangue, qualcosa di verde.  
Si è rialzato i pantaloni e preda del panico è corso via, il più lontano possibile da quello spettacolo.  
Non ha mai saputo se l’avesse ammazzato, alla fine.  
La seconda volta, però, ha mentalmente appuntato di fare la brava puttana.  
Alla fine, è riuscito persino a venire. 

Due di loro li ha succhiati finché non gli si sono svuotati in gola e addosso, e allora li ha lasciati al loro periodo refrattario sul divano sporco e logoro.  
_Ne restano altri due._  
Lo hanno guardato per tutto il tempo prendere i compagni in bocca e chiudere gli occhi al sapore del loro orgasmo.  
Lo hanno fissato sporcarsi, con lo sperma che si è perso in qualche ricciolo biondo appiattito per l’occasione.  
Poi si è avvicinato quando lo hanno chiamato sul letto.  
Barnaby ha osservato i corpi dei quattro a lungo.  
I due sul divano non hanno alcun tatuaggio visibile, e nemmeno dopo che si sono calati i pantaloni per metterglielo in faccia ha notato qualche segno d’inchiostro sulle gambe.  
Quegli altri uomini, però, hanno ghirigori neri che dalla punta delle dita si perdono sotto i loro indumenti.  
Barnaby si lascia spogliare per primo, guardando uno dei due criminali che gli interessano _davvero_ tenerlo fermo per mordergli un capezzolo.  
_Fa male, non è piacevole._

È stata alla sua terza volta che ha capito che quel genere di marciume vivente preferisce vedere prima il suo pasto nudo e inerme. Barnaby immagina dia loro una sensazione di potere e di dominio.  
Quando la controprestazione alle informazioni ha sedici anni, in effetti, il risultato è proprio quello.  
Mandi a gambe all’aria il ragazzino nudo che ha osato sfilare dall’asola un _solo_ bottone della tua camicia di lino, e lo premi contro la testiera del letto aprendogli il culo fino a farlo sanguinare.  
Mano sulla bocca, mano alla gola, occhi sbarrati.  
La terza volta è andata bene, a parte questi particolari. Barnaby ha ragionato, è rimasto lucido e non ha usato i poteri.  
Poi non ha mangiato per giorni, perché quell’essere gli ha pisciato in bocca.  
_Però ha ottenuto altri nomi su cui indagare._

Alla fine è riuscito a spogliarli.  
Da bravo, con accomodante delicatezza e l’ubbidienza di un cane ( _usa la bocca, solo la tua bocca_ ) ha scoperto le loro pelli frementi e tese nell’eccitazione del sesso.  
Barnaby, però, freme per tutt’altro motivo.  
L’uomo di fronte a lui, il più anziano, quello che lo tiene per le natiche e che s’è divertito a farlo sanguinare dai capezzoli, ha l’ouroboro sul petto.  
Grande.  
Di un grigio lucido e sporco di rosa, come se fosse una cicatrice.  
Si china sulla pelle rugosa e molle.  
Il criminale alle sue spalle, quello che gli ha legato le mani e che si struscia contro il suo sedere, l’ha spinto per la nuca contro il petto grasso del _collega_.  
“Lecca”.  
Brooks preferirebbe strappargli la carne a brandelli, a dire il vero.  
Però, con l’esperienza, ha capito che la rabbia in quei casi non è mai una buona risposta.  
_Devo sapere_.  
Disegna con la punta della lingua il profilo del tatuaggio e in un angolo del proprio cervello deposita anche quel torto, l’ennesimo per il quale chiederà gli interessi alla resa dei conti.  
_Non vomitare_.  
La puzza e il sapore salato di sudore e sporcizia dell’altro non sono però i suoi piatti preferiti.  
_Neanche il riso fritto lo era, prima._  
Sbarra gli occhi.  
Non capisce se a quel pensiero o se alla doppia invasione in corso nel suo didietro.  
_Almeno l’ha lubrificato, glie ne dà atto._  
“A-aah…”  
È sempre così sgradevole.  
Non riuscirà mai ad abituarcisi.  
_Non vomitare._

Alla fine, se lo sono passati tutti e quattro.  
Appena i due hanno finito di venirgli dentro, liberandogli i polsi, quegli altri si sono ripresi e Barnaby li ha fatti accomodare a divertirsi col suo culo, dedicandosi nel frattempo a se stesso e a quel principio di erezione causato dal continuo battere contro la sua prostata.  
Insomma, dopo essere stato bello che pieno dei loro umori ovunque, riesce a schizzare a propria volta le lenzuola giallognole del letto, accasciandosi sotto il peso dei cari _compagni_ e attendendo.  
Ora sul divano è seduto l’uomo con l’ouroboro, il torace tronfiamente scoperto, il petto grasso e cascante sullo stomaco gonfio.  
_Non vomitare._  
Lo guarda con un sogghigno, fumando la sua bella sigaretta riempita di schifezze allucinogene, e tiene i suoi abiti sotto i piedi nudi.  
Barnaby si alza a sedere, ricambia l’occhiata con un lieve e imperscrutabile sorriso.  
_Ora desidererei il mio_ pagamento _._  
“Ourobos non esiste più, _non com’era nel principio_ , almeno: è scomparsa vent’anni fa, il serpente ha cambiato pelle e non è sopravvissuto al proprio veleno” .  
Vent’anni fa Barnaby ha quattro anni, i suoi genitori muoiono e Ouroboros ne è causa.  
Quindi…  
“Non è possibile.”  
Il giovane Brooks deve fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per impedirsi di alzarsi e spaccare ogni cosa.  
L’uomo lo fissa divertito, e così i suoi _cari_ compari.  
Si alza e Barnaby segue i suoi movimenti con sguardo vuoto, la mente che lavora frenetica a elaborare quella notizia.  
Non nomi, non altre facce da vedere o nuove teorie da confermare.  
Un’informazione vera.  
_E pessima._  
Per un attimo, le umiliazioni di una vita scivolano via, inutili e marcescenti come lo sperma di quei quattro dal suo sedere.  
Poi si riscuote, perché a mente fredda le parole del maiale hanno tutt’altro significato.  
_Ouroboros è cambiata._  
In peggio, osa aggiungere.  
A quel punto, il criminale, rivestendosi del tutto assieme alla sua brava scorta di sostenitori (tenendo i vestiti di Barnaby stretti in una mano), sembra voler aggiungere altro.  
“Ouroboros è diventata qualcosa di troppo grande, dalla piccola cellula criminale che era. _È in ogni buco,_ anche in quelli del governo”.  
Affonda un ginocchio sul materasso, che scricchiola ormai esausto sotto i continui sforzi.  
Si avvicina al viso del giovane, gli sistema gli abiti in grembo, senza fargli ovviamente la grazia di restituirgli i boxer.  
Barnaby, però, deve essere almeno grato di non dover attivare il suo potere per correre nudo e non visto in strada verso casa, come già successo in passato.  
“Se vuoi prostituirti sotto un bravo protettore, quindi, fa’ un pensierino sul sottoscritto e dimentica Ouroboros”. Sorride beffardo e Barnaby si finge lusingato.  
L’uomo ora è sulle sue labbra.  
Brooks freme per un solo istante e teme che quella frazione di secondo possa tradirlo, che possa perdere il controllo per una _sciocchezza_ ; ma torna in sé e, prima che scivoli via da quella stanza e dalla sua vita, concede a quello scherzo della natura umana un bacio sporco e sbagliato, che sa di droga e di chissà quale altra merda. 

Il suo primo bacio è stato disgustoso.  
Barnaby ha cercato di preservare almeno quello, ma alla fine, dopo che gli è stato chiesto di aprire le gambe e di leccare quanti più genitali gli siano stati messi sotto al naso, non ne è più valsa la pena.  
Ha diciassette anni, quarta volta.  
Per un po’ è riuscito a cavarsela facendo qualche sega, o pagando in contanti chi potesse dirgli qualsiasi cosa.  
Poi, ovviamente, è ricominciato il giro dei maniaci smaniosi di farsi un minorenne _consenziente_ (ah sì?), per una volta.  
L’uomo del suo primo _bacio_ gli ha tenuto il viso premuto sul pavimento per lungo tempo.  
Lo ha aperto per bene, se l’è leccato fino in fondo e poi ha iniziato a scavare come a cercare l’oro, prima di decidere che non fosse ancora abbastanza dilatato per lui.  
Barnaby ha sentito qualcosa rompersi nel suo petto, e ha gridato disperato, perché quel tizio avrebbe potuto dargli una buona pista, e perderla non è mai stato contemplabile.  
_Qualunque cosa._  
Qualunque cosa per uno straccio d’informazione.  
Si è lasciato bendare e dopo averlo preso in bocca in un atto ormai automatico, Barnaby ha sentito di colpo le proprie labbra venire divorate con avidità e costrette a restare schiuse dalle dita sudicie dell’uomo.  
Ha sentito i denti di quello morderlo a sangue, la lingua contro la sua inerme ( _non ha saputo cosa diavolo fare_ ) e il sapore è stato disgustoso.  
Alcol e tabacco, l’aroma di ruggine del sangue e poi il retrogusto dello sperma.  
Alla fine, quando l’uomo s’è mosso per lasciare la stanza, s’è aggiunta l’amarezza delle lacrime e l’acido dolciastro della bile.  
_Ha iniziato a odiare i baci._

Si è rimesso quegli abiti sgualciti dopo lunghi minuti trascorsi in una sorta di stato catatonico, fermo a riflettere fra ciò che ha fatto e ciò che ha ottenuto.  
Per una volta, e ne è certo, ha ricevuto informazioni forse molto più concrete di quel che potrebbero sembrare a orecchie estranee.  
_Ouroboros ancora in vita.  
Ouroboros più potente e ovunque._

Esce da quella bettola maleodorante dopo forse un’ora.  
Un colpo.  
Due.  
E poi tante piccole e pesanti gocce d’acqua iniziano a cadere dal cielo.  
Si stringe nei vestiti, non gli dispiace quella doccia fredda, perché non ha neanche osato mettere un piede nel bagno della stanza e, pur essendosi ripulito alla meno peggio, sente comunque i pantaloni vischiosi sul sedere.  
Può darsi sia solo un’impressione, però, perché non gli capita spesso di andarsene in giro senza mutande.  
Poi accade tutto come se fosse un sogno, una sorta di visione crudelmente ironica.  
“Bunny..?”  
Senza essersene reso davvero conto, è arrivato nella zona dabbene di Bronze Stage, quella parte residenziale stipata di piccoli appartamenti, caldi e accoglienti.  
_Gela._  
Non sa se per la pioggia interminabile o per la persona proprio di fronte a lui.  
Kotetsu lo guarda incerto, come se stentasse a riconoscerlo e allora Barnaby pensa che il suo modo di travestirsi sia davvero eccelso, se addirittura il suo partner fatica a metterlo a fuoco.  
Brooks ricambia il suo sguardo, inizialmente in silenzio.  
Deve avere un aspetto orribile, riflette tra sé, senza occhiali e bagnato da capo a piedi, per questo Kotetsu non sa subito cosa fare.  
Ha un piccolo ombrello a tenerlo al riparo e delle bottiglie di liquore in un sacchetto di plastica: sarcasticamente, Barnaby fiuta in quell’ultimo _accessorio_ un bel problemino.  
“… il mio nome è Barnaby.”  
Ormai è una gag vecchia e ridicola, ma il giovane non riesce a frenare la lingua e si tradisce.  
Kaburagi a quel punto scatta in avanti di colpo, come destatosi da una vaga trance, e la sua espressione ora è preoccupata, mentre copre il partner con l’ombrello. Si agita a indicare la strada per il suo appartamento con ampi gesti e ad alta voce, come se ad essere rumorosi e teatrali si potesse divenire più chiari nelle spiegazioni.  
Barnaby è tentato di rifiutare la sua ospitalità.  
_Casa. Doccia. Letto._  
Ma nonostante tutta l’agitazione, quando Kotetsu ha fermato Barnaby per trascinarlo al riparo, la sua presa sull’avambraccio del giovane è rimasta ferma e decisa, _insradicabile_.  
_Calda._  
_No, Kotetsu, non è la volta buona per provare la tua nuova variante di riso fritto._  
Però l’ha comunque seguito con un _sorriso_ incontrollabile a sfumargli le labbra. 

Sospira.  
Quando è entrato nell'appartamento del collega più anziano, le narici gli si sono riempite dell'odore di Kotetsu: un miscuglio dolciastro che sa di liquore, sfumato e perduto nell'intensità legnosa di qualcosa che sembra olio di sandalo.  
_Non è un aroma spiacevole._  
È buono, anzi, lo circonda in una sorta di abbraccio tiepido e rassicurante.  
Sembra la stretta che ha sempre desiderato, premurosa come quella di un genitore: ci sono le parole _"Sei a casa"_ in ogni carezza.  
Per sbaglio, Barnaby colpisce una bottiglia d’alcol vuota poggiata sul pavimento, ma è Kotetsu a snocciolare delle scuse, imbarazzato, prima ancora che il giovane possa aprire bocca.  
La raccoglie e la deposita assieme a un'altra mezza dozzina di compagne che brillano opache e senza vita su un tavolino.  
_C'è davvero un bel problema._  
Barnaby fissa l'uomo, che lo incoraggia a entrare e a gocciolare meglio sul pavimento del piccolo appartamento.  
Non che a Kaburagi sembri importare, a dire il vero, ma Barnaby si scusa ugualmente per le piccole pozzanghere ai suoi piedi.  
“Ti prendo dei vestiti asciutti, poi va’ a fare un bagno, che preparo anche qualcosa di caldo!”  
Kotetsu gli sorride smagliante e Barnaby non riesce a fare nient'altro se non annuire con un cenno.    
Attende che ritorni, poi Kaburagi gli deposita i pantaloni di una tuta e un bel maglione morbido tra le mani, e lo spinge verso il bagno.  
Non gli ha chiesto nulla, non c'è stata neanche l'ombra di una domanda sulle sue labbra e Brooks non può che _sorridere_ amaramente esasperato tra sé.  
_Vecchio._

Immerso nell’acqua calda della vasca, chiude gli occhi, adagiando il capo sul bordo bianco e tempestato di goccioline condensate.  
Le gambe lunghe e muscolose sono ripiegate e Barnaby resta lì disteso nel silenzio, ad ascoltare il suo corpo _logoro_ gridare per una sofferenza che non ha più il potere di placare.  
Ha trascorso anni a scolpire quel guscio di muscoli e carne, a rendersi forte e desiderabile (per il _lavoro_ , ovviamente), ma quando resta da solo con se stesso, non c’è più nulla di quell’apparenza scultorea tanto vantata.  
Da qualche parte, in quel botolo di sangue sporco, c’è ancora il ragazzino che guarda impaurito e nauseato le conseguenze dell’uso ( _e abuso_ ) che fa di se stesso.  
Tuttavia, sulla superficie, proprio lì a pelo d’acqua, c’è l’uomo di bell’aspetto che sorride disponibile.  
Per una copertina patinata o per lasciarsi aprire come una sporca cozza, non fa alcuna differenza.  
_Non vomitare._  
Se lo ripete ancora una volta, nonostante sia ormai finita.  
Poi si alza di colpo dalla vasca, e gattona fino al water. 

 

Uscito dal bagno, Barnaby ha i capelli raccolti in una coda disordinata e sono ancora un po’ umidi dopo averli lavati.  
Ha rimesso gli occhiali portati con sé nella felpa sformata, e il mondo finalmente è un po’ meno sbiadito.  
Sospira sollevato: non viene investito dall’odore di riso fritto, e questo gli fa intendere che anche in Kotetsu ci sia ancora del buon senso, se ha realizzato che non è di certo una pietanza da consumare a notte fonda…  
_Sorride_ tra sé, osservando l’altro in cucina armeggiare con i fornelli. La teiera fischia sul fuoco, e Kotetsu sposta diverse bottiglie di liquore mezze piene per cercare il tea.  
Barnaby è stato davvero tanto egocentrico a credere di essere il solo ad avere _qualche_ pensiero…  
Mentre attende, si siede sul divano e spera di non insudiciarlo troppo.  
Prenderà il tea, chiederà un sacchetto per portare con sé i propri vestiti e quindi tornerà a casa, _lontano da quel suo profumo di sandalo._  
Come in fuga.  
_Via dalla gentilezza e dal tepore di un abbraccio._

Kotetsu ha tentato con tutto se stesso di mantenere vive le chiacchiere con un paio di battute forzate, poi ha rinunciato di fronte alla ancor più spessa barriera al buon umore che Barnaby è quella sera.  
_Sto bene._  
“Puoi restare qui, per stanotte. Non hai una bella cera”.  
_Sto bene._  
“Ovviamente, lascio il letto al mio ospite.”  
_Sto bene._  
E se dovesse infilarsi fra le lenzuola di Kotetsu, probabilmente, non riuscirebbe più a uscirne. 

Ha smesso di piovere e le strade sono silenziose.  
C’è una nebbiolina evanescente che si alza sulle pozzanghere d’acqua sporca, e in Bronze Stage si sono appena spenti i lampioni della notte.  
È quasi il crepuscolo.  
Barnaby s’incammina verso la stazione metropolitana più vicina, perché vorrebbe raggiungere il proprio appartamento prima dell’alba.  
Impressa a fuoco nella propria mente, c’è la tristezza degli occhi di Kotetsu mentre si alza, _anzi_ , si divincola dalla sua presa _bella, gentile e calda_ solo per lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.  
Lui e la sua gentilezza.  
Lui e il suo profumo.  
Lui e il suo rispetto.  
_È paura._

Barnaby è più alto del partner, più ben messo muscolarmente, quindi i pantaloni della tuta gli stanno un po’ corti e il maglioncino è stretto sul torace.  
Però, solo quando varca la soglia del proprio freddo e sterile appartamento, si rende conto di quanto siano scomodi gli abiti di Kaburagi sul suo corpo.  
È un po’ come se avesse lasciato la gradevolezza di quegli indumenti dietro di sé, assieme al tepore confortevole delle stanze dell’uomo.  
La casa di Kotetsu, infatti, per quanto imbevuta di una tristezza consumata nell’alcol, racconta la storia di un’anima che, pur vivendo nella sofferenza, riesce ad affrontare in un duello perpetuo il dolore della perdita.  
_Qualche volta vince la Tigre, qualche altra un buon drink._  
Invece, nel suo caso, sembra proprio che Barnaby non ce l’abbia, _un’anima_. 

Una volta a casa, non ha neanche la forza per trascinarsi sulla sedia di fronte all’enorme vetrata che dà sulla città.  
Si affloscia sul pavimento, poggiato alla porta, e combatte una lotta estenuante e persa in partenza contro le lacrime: Barnaby piange come non succede da un po’, senza emettere alcun suono.  
Ci sono solo delle gocce salate che s’infrangono sui pantaloni di Kotetsu.  
Allora, sfila via gli occhiali, raccoglie le ginocchia al petto e lì vi poggia i gomiti, nascondendo il viso agli occhi ciechi delle centinaia di migliaia di finestre della città.  
Continua a piangere, e forse lo fa fino a crollare addormentato.  
_Si sente un po’ bambino._  
Il profumo di Kotetsu lo protegge.  
Il profumo di Kotetsu lo rassicura.  
_Liquore, olio di sandalo, il calore del suo corpo nell’impeto di un abbraccio._

Presto tornerà a vestire i panni di Barnaby Brooks Jr.  
Per qualche altra ora, tuttavia, si concede il _privilegio_ di continuare a essere solo un marmocchio spaventato.  
Fino al momento in cui non assumerà ancora l’aspetto dell’eroe, si riserva l’onore di avere paura, _terrore_ dell’ombra marcia e viscida che lo sporca e tocca ovunque, che gli s’infila in gola e lì resta fino a farlo soffocare nella sua stessa saliva.  
_Come un serpente che si morde la coda._  
Ha davvero bisogno di _aiuto_ , ma chiederlo a Kotetsu gli sembra così _poco_ opportuno, ora.  
E, forse, sarebbe davvero meglio continuare in quel modo: lasciarsi andare alla deriva e marcire nelle proprie sporche azioni in un circolo vizioso e infinito.  
_È la legge dell’Eterno Ritorno._  
“Sono Barnaby Brooks Jr., eroe di Sternbild.”  
Vicino al punto di rottura, prossimo alla decomposizione.  
_In cerca di risposte._

 * **Owari**

**Note**  
A metà one-shot, mi sono resa conto che mi piacerebbe davvero scrivere una raccolta per illustrare anche il male di Kotetsu.  
Tuttavia, non mi sono voluta “impegnare” in una long, per non rischiare di lasciarla poi incompleta, considerando che Madre Ispirazione è _estremamente_ capricciosa con la sottoscritta. XD  
La raccolta dovrebbe contenere questa prima one shot su Barnaby, una incentrata su Kotetsu e poi vorrei coronare il tutto con una loro bella unione, ma se non dovessi realizzare nulla, avrete almeno questo bel coniglietto triste da abbracciare. uvù  
Comunque sia, spero davvero di riuscirci, perché “Tiger  & Bunny” è uno dei miei anime preferiti, ed essere finalmente in grado di scrivere qualcosa al riguardo è davvero soddisfacente.  
_À la prochaine_ , quindi.  
Me lo auguro _davvero_. XD  
Grazie per aver letto, grazie se vi soffermerete a lasciare qualche impressione e grazie a _Selene_ per aver dedicato attenzione a questa storia sin dal principio. ❤  
_Iria_  
   



End file.
